William White
William is the 4th most common baptismal name in England White is the 5th most common surname in England Notable Individuals " " may refer to: Politics * William White (MP for Lymington) (died 1594), MP for Lymington * William White (MP) (1606–1661), MP for Clitheroe in 1660 * William White (Secretary of State) (1762–1811), North Carolina Secretary of State, 1798–1811 * William White (Canadian politician), elected member of the 1st Council of the Northwest Territories, 1883–1885 * Sir William Arthur White (1824–1891), British diplomat * William J. White (1850–1923), United States Representative from Ohio * Sir William Thomas White (1866–1955), Canadian politician and Cabinet minister * Bill White (Canadian politician) (1915–1981), first Black Canadian to run for provincial or federal political office in Canada * Bill White (Texas politician) (born 1954), former mayor of the city of Houston (Texas, USA) and a candidate for the Texas gubernatorial election in 2010 * William Henry White (politician) (1865–1930), Canadian Member of Parliament from Alberta * William White (New Zealand politician) (1849–1900), New Zealand Member of Parliament * William White (jurist) (1822–1883), Republican politician in the U.S. State of Ohio and Ohio Supreme Court judge Religion * William White (bishop of Pennsylvania) (1748–1836), Episcopal bishop in America, Presiding Bishop and Chaplain of Congress * William C. White (1854–1937), son of Seventh-day Adventist Church founder Ellen G. White * William White (bishop of Newfoundland) (1865–1943), Anglican bishop in Canada * William White (Bishop of Honan) (1873–1960), Anglican bishop in China * William A. White (1874–1936), American-Canadian Baptist minister, and only Black military chaplain in the British Empire during World War I Sports * William Edward White (1860–?), American baseball player, possibly the first African-American to play major league baseball * William White (boxer), British boxer and Olympic competitor, see Boxing at the 1924 Summer Olympics – Men's lightweight * William White (field hockey) (1920–1990), Scottish sportsman who played cricket and field hockey * William White (British Army officer) (1879–1951), English cricketer * William White (American football) (born 1966), American football player * William White (sport shooter) (born 1912), British Olympic shooter * William White (athlete) (born 1994), Australian javelin thrower * Will White (1854–1911), American baseball player Music, media, and writers * William White (composer) (1571–c. 1634), English composer * William White (journalist) (1807-1882), British pamphleteer and parliamentary sketch writer * William White (Sheffield, England), publisher of White's Directories in the 19th century * William Allen White (1868–1944), American newspaper editor * William Chapman White (1903–1955), American journalist * William H. White (maritime writer), American naval historical novelist * William Lindsay White (1900–1973), American journalist * William S. White, American journalist and author of Citadel, a seminal text about the United States Senate Civil servants * Sir William Arthur White (1824–1891), British diplomat * William Hale White (1831–1913), English writer and civil servant Military * William Allison White (1894–1974), English recipient of the Victoria Cross * Sir William Henry White (1845–1913), British warship designer * William White (conscientious objector), Australian conscientious objector during the Vietnam War * William J. White (general) (born 1925), American general Architecture * William White (architect) (1825–1900), English architect * William H. White, British architect Science and medicine * William Alanson White (1870–1937), American neurologist and alienist * William Comings White (1890–1965), engineer, General Electric, Schenectady, NY * William E. White, American neurologist and author * J. William White (1850–1916), US surgeon * William L. White (born 1947), writer on addiction recovery and policy Other Notable People of this Name * William White (economist), Canadian economist * William White (gangster) (1900–1934), Prohibition gangster and Chicago Outfit gunman * William White (1570-1621) - Mayflower pilgrim. * William R. White, President of Hardin-Simmons University, 1940–1943, and of Baylor University, 1948–1961 * Larry Grayson (1923–1995), English stand-up comedy and gameshow host, born William White See also spellings * Bill White (disambiguation) * Willie White (disambiguation) * William Whyte (disambiguation) Search using Semantic MediaWiki (Results may include any of the above.) Category:White (surname) More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Notes and references See also *